A Sheikah's Greatest Weakness
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Sheik basically walks over to Samus and tells her, "Look, I like you... and I want you. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours..." Nah, I'm only kidding here! However, Sheik really DOES love that big, bouncy, bounty hunting ass of Samus', though. Heck, who doesn't? This is a very short Sheik x Samus Yuri story, okay!


_**[Disclaimer] I do not own "Nintendo" or anything else like that- Man, screw it! You already know all of that, anyway! Just get off of my back! *Sips some sweet tea*.**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors. Nobody is purely perfect, you know? We all fall in many, many ways in our lives... I hope that you enjoy the story, by the way. However, if you do not enjoy it, then that is okay also. Most of my work is all the same, anyway.**_

 **(A Sheikah's Greatest Weakness)**

A huge tournament was happening down at the "Smash Stadium" as of late, a team battle tournament to be exact. Each two-on-two battle was without a doubt pretty darn intense, and a whole lot of epic clutch victories were seen by many of the other fellow combatants of "Smash". The team consisting of both Samus and Sheik, the bounty hunter wearing her blue colored two piece outfit mind you, were one of the teams who actually made it to the grand finals of this very long and ongoing tournament. The two women had to face off against of Link and Cloud, the two sword wielding blondes doing one heck of an amazing job completely dominating this team tournament.

However, Sheik and Samus were also definitely surprising everyone with their flashy looking zero to death combos, spot-on dodges, and not to mention their super fierce pressure game. Soon enough, the battle against all four of the deadly blondes eventually took place, and it was truly **thee** most hype match of the entire team tournament. Link and Cloud may have had the better tools and the higher physical power than that of what their female opponents had, but Sheik and Samus' flawless teamwork attacks and their much faster aerial/ground game abled the two women to somehow come out on top at the end of it all.

After hours and hours of spectacular team battles taking place, at the end of the day both Samus and her partner Sheik were the two proud victors of the latest Smash Tournament here at the stadium; they both got a golden trophy for their win, by the way. Now that everything was finally done and over with, everybody then started to go their separate ways. Luigi began to clean up around the place like he'd usually do, most of the guys just walked outside for some fresh air, and all of the girls just started to make their way over to the female locker room before taking their much needed showers together, which is something that they all would do quite often with each other. Though most of the women raced off towards their locker room, both Sheik and Samus simply decided to just walk really close by one another, the two girls purely taking their sweet time getting to their destination.

"You did so well out there, Samus," soon spoke Sheik, her red colored eyes now looking directly at Samus. "We didn't even lose a single match today, and it's all because of you for having my back so much today."

Turning her head to the side, the taller woman's blue colored eyes now gazing into her female partner's own scarlet ones, the bounty hunter lazily chuckled before calmly replying back with a subtle smirk on her face, "It's what Zelda would have wanted, right? And don't act like you weren't doing that much today yourself, Sheik. You saved my ass from losing a stock several times during those battles. If anything, we both had each other's back the whole time. Cloud and Link didn't know what hit them."

It was funny that even though everyone knew that Sheik was in fact Zelda herself, they all humorously played along as if they had no idea about that actually being the case. For some reason, Zelda always wanted everybody to consider her "Sheik" transformation as someone totally different from her altogether, and Samus still finds that super cute about her. She absolutely loved to play along with this whole "different identity" thing, and she still does. Minutes later, both of the blonde women soon walked inside of the females only locker room, and it seemed as though some of the girls were already taking their shower inside of the next room over, because a few of them were currently missing right at the moment.

The only people who the couple seen here was Princess Peach, Lady Palutena, and also Lucina. All three of the women were currently undressing themselves, the three of them all obviously getting ready to walk through the other door that instantly leads to the female showering room to go join up with everybody else who was there. While Sheik walked over to the three clothes stripping women and started to kindly converse with them all, Samus instead just ignored everyone as she unperturbedly walked over to her own locker. Setting all of their pieces of clothing to the side someplace, all three of the girls were now completely nude as they merely continued to happily talk to the ninja woman. Everyone really seemed to be in quite the high spirits, but after a day like today happening the way that it did, what else would you really expect?

"That final blow that you finished poor Link off with looked downright devastating!" cheerfully voiced the goddess of light, both of her hands placed on both of her curved hips.

"Yeah," quickly agreed the blue haired princess. "You two both fought like wild animals out there! It felt so amazing watching whenever you both fought against somebody! Robin was clearly screwing me up most of the time." Lucina let out a frustrated scoff before continuing to speak, "I mean, every single time whenever I had a clear opening to land a potent attack on whoever, her thick ass would always just get in my way and mess everything up!"

Peach couldn't help but to cutely giggle after hearing her friend's words of anger. "Well, maybe you should talk to her when you go inside of the showering room, Lucina. I'm more than sure that she'll understand you. He, he!"

"Yeah, and blue pigs will fly from out of my ass, too," brashly retorted back the blue haired swordswoman, now folding her arms across of her chest.

"Mm, and speaking of asses," then said Palutena with a clearly horny sounding tone of voice. "Take a gander at Miss Thighs over there, ladies. Gracious, the fabric of those tight shorts of hers is also practically wedged up her butt, as well." After hearing the perverted goddess' words, the other three women then instantly veered their anxious eyes over to Samus, the bounty hunter woman still piddling around inside of her own locker for stuff.

"I always wondered just where did she get that outfit from. It does look super cute on her, though," merrily spoke Princess Peach, her lusty gaze clearly focusing on Samus' big, round ass.

Lucina soon let out a very deep sounding sigh of depression before saying out loud, "The things that I would do to someday have a body like that, I swear... She has SO much ass, and at the same time it feels SO firm to the touch, too! She's just perfection, isn't she?"

"I'll say," sweetly spoke the green haired goddess before looking over and down at Sheik. "Princess Zelda sure is a lucky woman, wouldn't you agree?"

Smiling at the goddess now, even though the cloth that was always covering up the ninja woman's face was hiding said mentioned smile away from everyone's view, Sheik then nodded her head a few times before quietly speaking back to Lady Palutena, "Yes, she is a very lucky woman. However, having a woman like that, I am sure that even Princess Zelda herself wouldn't mind knowing that all of her closest and most dearest friends would desperately want to have a little piece of that ass for themselves from time-to-time."

And after shamelessly voicing that out to all three of her naked female friends, the red eyed sheikah then began to walk her way on over towards the blonde ponytailed woman in a very unflustered and calm-like manner. A few moments later, Sheik was now standing right behind of Samus, the ninja woman then suddenly giving the sexy bounty hunter's big, bubbly ass quite a rough feeling slap across of her right booty cheek.

"Are you about to come shower with us or not?" then asked Sheik in a breathy voice, her hand now just perversely squeezing on the blonde woman's round shaped butt cheek that she recently just spanked rather hardly literally only seconds ago.

Now putting her hands behind of her head as she then started to fix up her long ponytail, Samus immediately began to smirk as she continued to feel her ninja partner's dainty hand strongly gripping on and kneading her soft ass cheek with such bold eagerness. "Yeah, I'm coming along. You could have just called me. I would have followed you guys, you know?" Samus' voice may have sounded rather tired sounding like it usually always did whenever she spoke, but something else inside of her voice clearly sounded quite sensual to the ninja, and Sheik easily recognized that really sexy sounding tone of hers so, **so** very effortlessly.

"You know," said Lucina, quickly giving both Peach and Palutena a quick glance before looking back at Sheik and Samus from across of the room. "I never really noticed it before, but doesn't Sheik have a pretty nice looking butt, as well? I mean, sure, it's not exactly fat and plump like Samus' is of course, but it still does look pretty damn sexy."

"It sure does look all taut and firmed up," added Peach with a bright smile on her pretty face. "It's also shaped very nicely, too! Oh, you're so right, Lucy! Sheik does have a really nice looking butt!"

"Shhhhh!" instantly expressed back the blue eyed princess, the warrior girl's finger pressing up against of her own mouth for a few seconds before lowering back down her lithe body. "Not so damn loud, Peach!" then yelled out Lucina, one of her hands then afterwards giving Peach a very hard and unexpected smack on the cutesy woman's really huge bottom.

"Ouchy!" giggled the blonde princess as she jumped up slightly, the royal woman's right hand now gently rubbing her just recently spanked butt cheek. "Oh, don't be shy, Lucina. I'm sure that Sheik would feel very flattered hearing that coming from you, you know?"

"You two are just so silly," then calmly laughed Palutena, both of her beautifully green colored eyes now focusing back on Samus and Sheik; Lucina and Peach were also starting to stare at the two girls from across of the room again, as well.

Now bending down on her knees, Sheik then started to use both of her hands to firmly grip and squeeze on the space warrior's flawlessly round shaped, perfectly firm feeling, and deliciously juicy looking ass cheeks. "You were seriously distracting me sometimes during certain battles out there, you know that?" lovingly breathed the ninja woman to her sexy partner, and again placing yet another solid feeling spank right against of the tall woman's very meaty booty cheek, the blonde sheikah's red eyes completely loving the rewarding jiggling after effect of her female partner's very big butt in the process of things.

"Oh, really now?" spoke back Samus, almost chuckling after she said those words. "And why was that, exactly?" she then asked the girl behind of herself, the beautiful bounty hunter now placing both of her hands onto the metallic lockers that were in front of her body.

"Yeah, as if you don't already know why, bitch," was the sheikah girl's response to her busty partner's question, also lightly patting both of Samus' plumped ass cheeks a couple of times when she spoke those words to her, as well. Sheik then hurriedly used her left hand to fully pull down the cloth away from her surprisingly cute looking face now, only to quickly grip right back onto both of the ponytailed blonde's wonderfully soft and very tight feeling ass cheeks with both of her own two small hands once again.

Sheik was just basically playing around with the bounty hunter's very large rear-end right now, but Samus did not mind it one bit. In fact, she welcomed it. Sheik would continuously spread apart her blonde partner's clothed butt cheeks, and then afterwards really slowly mashed the jaded girl's supple mounds of warm feeling ass flesh both back together again. The female ninja kept this up for quite a long time, too. And before Samus even knew it, the bounty hunter soon felt the red eyed woman then snuggly bury her face so very deep in-between of her shorts covered ass crack.

With her nose now pressing right up against of her sexy partner's anus, Sheik soon started to strongly sniff in the bounty hunter's fragrant, sweaty, and strongly feminine-like smell. Sheik could never get enough of doing things such as this, or rather Zelda couldn't get enough of doing things such as this. For some reason, the sweaty smell of her tall partner's criminally curvy body only stimulated her strong sexual feelings of arousal even more, but it was **always** that way for her.

"Oh, fuck..." quietly moaned out Samus with a rather deep sounding voice, her voice clearly having a really sensuous tone to it all of the sudden now. "Couldn't you have at least waited for me to shower and get myself all cleaned up for you? I've fucking been fighting and moving around for what feels like countless hours straight all day today, remember?"

Sheik then began to more than just wildly shake her head in-between of the quietly moaning bounty hunter's two huge booty cheeks for a long while, sniffing all the more stronger and louder now as she did so, as well. After about a minute straight of doing that to Samus' big and soft bottom, Sheik slowly glided her tongue up the ponytailed woman's butt crack, gave both of her plumped ass cheeks two powerful spanks, and then later started to very happily rub her own face up against of her now horny partner's right bubbly buttock.

"No, I couldn't have waited at all! And who fucking even cares about that? The more that you move around, the better your smell then becomes! And, oh, your sweaty body just fucking smells so, so, so, SO GOOD! Mm, mmm!" eventually answered back the ninja girl, now planting a legion of quick and wet feeling kisses all over both big cheeks of the space warrior's perfect looking, tight, and tremendously soft feeling buttocks.

"You nasty fucking bitch," chuckled the bounty hunter with a smirk, closing her lovely blue colored eyes shut now. "I'm sure Zelda wouldn't like you doing this to me."

Now pulling down the tall woman's very tight-fitting shorts directly right below of both taut cheeks of her own round and sexily meaty looking ass, the naughty ninja then delivered another delightfully hard slap against of the bounty hunter's big butt before growling back to her blonde haired partner, "Fuck Zelda! As of right now, this perfect ass of yours is MINE!" After using her hands to gently spread apart her jaded lover's round looking butt cheeks, Sheik circled her tongue around of Samus' twitching asshole, she licked and lapped hungrily at her anal orifice, she sniffed very hardly against of her bum hole, and not to mention also straight up tongue fucked the sexy blonde's booty hole with such unparalleled hunger and excitement. Seriously, though, Sheik was behaving like a total perverted lunatic right now, and Samus loved every second of it.

After at least nine minutes straight of just fervently worshipping the gorgeous bounty hunter's delightfully big butt, the lustfully impassioned sheikah woman soon gave her ponytailed lover's well licked asshole one last and very strong feeling suck with her amazingly skilled mouth. Sheik's mouth also made quite a loud, wet sounding popping noise soon as she pulled her own head away from the tall woman's huge and soft ass cheeks, too. Now quickly jumping up on her two small feet without even making a sound at all, Sheik then truculently smacked Samus hard across of her big ass again, easily making both of her sexy lover's beautifully plump rear cheeks bounce and jiggle in its usual hypnotizing and mouthwatering-like manner.

The sheikah now gently placed both of her hands on top of her taller partner's sexily curved and very broad hips, the red eyed woman soon beginning to viciously thrust her pelvis forward and against of Samus' butt as the bounty hunter's sizeable buttocks promptly started to ripple dramatically from each and every rough impact that she took from her passionate ninja lover's sexually depraved humping actions. Both of the blonde women started to moan ever so noisily now, and both of their honest sounds of euphoria only intensely increased in much higher sounding volume right when Samus vigorously began to push her thick booty right back against of her shorter lover's quickly moving pelvic thrusting lower body.

Palutena, Lucina, and also Peach did nothing but simply stand there somewhat awkwardly as they all just continued to shamelessly watch the two horny girls still going at it so fiercely. The loud smacking sounds of pelvis against ass cheek collision completely filled the entire locker room at the moment, and also not to mention the constant yelps and moans coming straight from both of the two romantic lesbian lovers. The amazing sight of Sheik's really rounded, big, and very tight looking butt cheeks continuously shaking all around as she brutally thrust her shapely hips forward and up against of her usually jaded lover's flawlessly fat butt also looked downright **hot** to the three perverted onlookers, as well.

Looking down at Samus' jiggling bottom as she happily continued to smash her feminine hips roughly against of it, Sheik let out a very low sounding laugh before breathing out to her blonde haired lover with a struggle, "You have such a big and juicy booty, baby...!" Sheik then violently spanked the bounty hunter's round ass right after speaking those words to her. "O-oh, I want to fuck you so badly, S-Samus!"

Samus softly rasped out a curse word, turned her head around the best that she possibly could, and then used one of her hands to roughly grab the back of her sweaty sheikah lover's head. After doing that, the beauty marked bounty hunter then suddenly pulled the ninja woman's head forward and very close up to her own panting face, both of the sex crazed women now kissing one another on the lips in the most ardent, emotional, and romantically zealous-like way possible. While kissing each other so maniacally like this, Samus eventually used her other free hand to reach in back of herself and also behind of Sheik's still forward thrusting body, the loudly moaning bounty hunter now hungrily gripping onto the left jiggling ass cheek of her sheikah lover's really beautiful and terribly sexy figure.

Now feeling the naughty space warrior firmly squeezing on her butt cheek, that was when Sheik decided to angrily slap her right hand down very hardly against of Samus' large and slightly reddened ass yet again. However, upon feeling Sheik sharply spanking her big butt like that again, Samus then used her hand that was currently still tightly grabbing onto her lover's taut ass to quickly give the ninja woman a very rough feeling smack of her own.

Sheik then suddenly spanked Samus' firmed bottom right back, which then only made Samus smack Sheik's tight ass again, which then made Sheik slap Samus' big booty even harder this time, which then made Samus spank Sheik's gloriously round shaped butt just as hardly this time, and it merely just went on and on from there. Samus and Sheik were not only just kissing each other like completely crazed madwomen at the moment, but they were also enthusiastically grinding against of one another, cursing extremely dirty sounding words of romance repeatedly, and not to mention were both also brutally spanking each other on the ass with such purely unbridled excitement and very passionate seeming aggression. The three horny female onlookers watched the two lesbian lovers drag this on for at least five minutes straight, as well.

After those five minutes of bliss passed on by, Samus in one really swift motion then suddenly spun herself around directly right behind of Sheik's own elegantly toned body. After forcefully pushing her sheikah lover's sexy looking body very hard up against of the metal framed lockers that were in front of themselves, Samus Aran then quickly dropped down on both of her own knees. "It's MY turn to get what I want now, you fucking nasty slut," deeply spoke the bounty hunter with half lidded eyes right before ever so strongly slapping Sheik's left pleasantly big booty cheek with a perfectly curved hand.

Now placing both of her own two hands directly onto the floor below herself, Samus soon eagerly shoved her pretty face as deep as she could right in-between of Sheik's clothed, sweaty, and oh, so wonderful smelling butt crack. Moaning even louder than ever as of right now, Samus wasted no time at all as she then began to joyfully shake her head from left to right tremendously quickly, the bounty hunter's nose anxiously sniffing the ninja woman's asshole super hardly through the thin fabric that was still disappointingly covering up her round, simply beautiful looking ass.

"O-o-ooooohhhhhh, yeeaaahhhh...!" quietly groaned Sheik in such intense feeling pleasure. The blonde sheikah then soon placed her right hand roughly on top of her curvaceous lover's blonde haired head, afterwards shaking her big ass rather lewdly right up and against of her naughty lover's steadily hard sniffing face. "Y-yes, sniff my ass, you cur! You disgusting, whorish, filthy piece of shit!" lustfully groaned out Sheik.

"Mm, hmm! Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm!" delightedly moaned back Samus Aran, now fiercely lashing her wet tongue up and down hotly against of the ninja woman's erotically amazing smelling anus. Samus also soon started to sexily shake her nicely big hips as she continued to perversely worship Sheik's very stunning looking rear-end, the space warrior woman entrancingly shaking around both of her huge, bare, soft, round, incomparably juicy butt cheeks and making them both seductively jiggle about like a blatantly dirty slut in sweetly vehement heat.

"Wow! W-well, holy shit! THIS sure is amazing!" soon breathed out the goddess of light, ever so slightly touching herself as she continued to steadily watch Samus orally worship Sheik's firm and decently fat ass like a complete crazy person. "Those two are sure going at it, aren't they?"

Palutena soon enough then looked over at both Peach and Lucina, and what she saw honestly did not surprise her any. The green haired goddess saw Lucina on both of her knees while crouching down behind of Princess Peach, the blue haired swordswoman also eating out the royal blonde's butthole with such powerful looking enthusiasm and perverse-like vigor.

After looking around her surroundings for a bit, her ears simply hearing the really loud sounding moans of both Sheik and Princess Peach, Palutena soon just shrugged both of her feminine shoulders as she then said to herself with a humble smile on her divine face, "What, no attention directed towards little not old me over here? Like, seriously?"

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you SO MUCH for reading, my dear friend(s)! And as always... may God bless your day/night ^_^.**_


End file.
